


Laura's story

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: the people we have lost find us, to connect us to the people who have always been here...I'm soooooooooooooo done with ZUDE...





	1. Chapter 1

Laura wakes up from another one nightmare. Alongside her is an unidentified man who was probably picked up last night at some of the bars.  
Those several hours at least would shorten the demons in her head. She knew this was the worst possible way, but it was the fastest and painless.  
At least she assured herself of it. Buying a little bit of love she never felt so far, hurt her a little bit every time. That was worse.

She wanted to change it a million times so far, but the alcohol in which she wants to drown the pain would only pulls her the bottom and once again toward who knows which insignificant sex.

She difficult stand up and began to collect cheap clothes it had seen better days, so she left an apartment that looked miserably almost as his owner.

*

The day is beautiful, sunny, but Laura sees only the shades of gray. For a long time, in her life, the colors are gone, even black and white.  
Otherwise, it might be remember that her birthday today. Twenty-fifth. Lord ... so many miserable years in her missed life. From one misery to another, from one foster family to another, the third ... and now for years of trouble in distress. It's as if the mud in which it started only pulls steadily back. Now she has stopped and resigned.

As she walks beside a busy city, as if it had nothing to do with her, her eyes stopped on the cover of the magazine.

There was something in the eyes of a man who was smiling from the cover. Who are reminiscent her of those eyes? She can not figure out anything, so goes on. But those eyes are still in her mind, and when she comes to a rented flat.

Something is hurt in the bottom of the womb. She went to the bathroom to wash her face and look into the mirror. And now she just realizes ... see the same eyes. But how is that possible? What kind of links could she have with someone who adorn the newspaper cover?

She went to the first newspaper store near her apartment and bought the sports newspaper she had seen in the city.  
Brought them home and read several time articles extending over the centerfold. She is watching a tall blonde man from the pictures. It's not just his eyes, he has her facial features. But the name Zero does not mean anything to her. It is so strange name that she would have remembered that he had heard it somewhere.

*

For the next few days, while working on a shitty waitress job, in a couple of occasions, some of the guests mentioned Zero. Maybe somebody mentioned it before, but she has not paid attention so far. Laura begins to think more and more to find out who he is. She is aware that this will not be easy. Rich and famous have a cordon of people and protection around them. What could she possibly say to him?

The next few days, after a long time, she is sober and really straightheads thinking about how to find out about the famous LA Devils basketball player.

The next day with some miracle one of the permanent guests give her tickets for the game.  
Laura was excited that she had not been for a long time.  
It's still a couple of days until Saturday when it's a game, so she even trying to buy some new clothes. This did not work long ago too. All this excitement around Zero, pours her new hope, though she can not exactly determine what she actually expects from the encounter. If it does come to him at all.

*

Laura, during the game, looks at only one player all the time. She does not even notice the noise or the people around.  
When the players go to the locker room, during the half-time, before they enter the tunnel, passing very close to the place where she stands. Zero passed close and in a moment their eyes meet. Zero paused and tried to get back, but the mass behind him pull it forward. Laura feels fluid between them but she does not see him anymore, so does not know what to do now. Just sit back and wait for the second half to start.

As soon as the game continues, to Laura suddenly appears a tall black man "Excuse me, are you Laura? I am Jude, Zero manager. Zero would love to meet you if you agree?"


	2. Chapter 2

Laura just nodded, then walked over to the his office. Jude is offering drinks and coffee while waiting for the end of the game, but she says it's okay.

Zero did not say anything about her or why he wants to meet her, but now that he is watching her better, he can see exactly why. He said she is name Laura, and even though that name does not mean anything to him, Jude sees how much she looks like Zero. Although it has black hair, it can not noticed the same, perfectly identical face and blue eyes. A bit softer, but the same as Zero.

Neither Laura nothing is clear. How much Jude can estimate, the girl is nervous and almost jumped to any noise or sound from the hallway.  
Time seems to end in infinity.  
Both got up when Zero finally entered the Jude office.

"Laura?" Zero says as he approaches a girl who held out his hand in surprise.  
"How do you know my name?" She asks, and Zero looks at her, than in Jude.  
Ask them both to sit down and everyone keeps breath as they expect Zero to say something.

"I do not know if you remember anything and if you remember I would like to tell me?" Zero was addressing her.

Jude wanted to leave and leave them alone, but Zero looked at him as if he wanted to stay. So far, they were already familiar enough and almost friends. He as well as the girl wants to hear what Zero will tell them. He did not know anything about his past, and until now he assumed that Zero had a reason why he never talked about it. Now when he looks at Laura, he's sure she's a big part of it.

Laura seems to have gathered in her chair so Jude asks if she wants something. She just shook her head "I do not know exactly why I came. I was here because wanted to find out something about it since I saw the article in Sports Illustrated. I'm not sure what you ask me. I do not even know who you are. What kind of name is Zero?" She a bit confused and raises the question without any order.

Zero smiles "Does that mean you name Gideon?" He asks, but he sees that she really does not remember anything. She was very small back then, no wonder.

For a moment, Laura came to remember some of her ugly dreams, but nothing concrete, and shook her head to break the headache that began.  
Jude looks equally surprised at Zero "Gideon?" He asks louder than he intended. "Sorry, go ahead" he says when Zero looks at him.

"My real name is Gideon, and you are my sister" Zero release. The air in the room seemed to dwindle. All of them are so tense. Laura does not say anything, so Zero accepts it as a sign to continue "You were too young to remember. Namely, we lived with our mother until your third year. She just left us one day in front of orphanage. I was a little older. Looks like she simply could not have been take care about us anymore. When they moved us to the foster family, I tried to protect you as much as I could, but after a couple of months they separated us and from then I never saw you again."

Zero took a deep breath. He does not take a look at Laura, who is totally shocked, but he seems to be trusting him.   
"I stayed in a family where life was hell, the only thing that kept me normal was thinking it was better for you" he paused, expecting Laura to say something, but by tears in her eyes he saw that it was not so.

He was totally thrown out of the track and does not know what to do now, so he looks back at Jude.

"Listen, maybe you have some rest. Laura, you want to have dinner with us? Maybe we should leave heavy talks for another day?" Zero laughed gratefully, Jude always knew what to say.

After dinner and tiring evening, Laura refuses to take a ride and says he will go home with a taxi, but she promises to get in touch. It takes some time for everyone.

Zero and Jude remain alone. Jude again takes the matter in his hands "Do you want to talk?" Zero nods, so Jude take him to his apartment.

Almost all night Zero tells story of his growing up. This time, barriers have fallen and often Zero cheeks are damp. Now he is not sure he has endured so long hiding his past.

Jude also had troublesome relationship with his family, but what Zero told is horror. The miracle is how he kept common sense.  
Zero more than all frightened at what he could hear from Laura. In her eyes he could recognize the same pain. Even remembering a few days ago was a her birthday.  
Perhaps she would like a birthday celebration, maybe he could cheer her with some gift. Zero aloud thinks of everything what could he do, but he really did not know anything about her. It would be best to leave things as they are now, time will show everything.

When Zero exhausted falls asleep, Jude covers him and goes to sleep on the couch. This was something new. Zero really let him in his life for the first time. From now on everything will change, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give up finally...

today James announced a promo for the new season and finally broke my heart....  
I apologize to those whom liked my stories and to those whom did not like my stories... I love you all <3  
I hope there will still be those who will keep this fandom alive...

bye ZUDE :( for good....

snjeguljica33  
<3


End file.
